It is important to exercise proper care in the handling of hypodermic needles which includes not only handling, but use and disposal as well. The danger of injury due to being pierced by a needle is further compounded by the possible danger of infection or a resulting illness from any microbe, germ or other matter carried by the needle. In addition, it is important to prevent reuse of disposed needles which have initially been used on patients and especially those having highly contagious and even fatal diseases.
It is known in the art to protect against injury from a hypodermic needle preparatory to use. However, these shields are typically disposed of after removal from the hypodermic needle preparatory to use of the hypodermic assembly. Thus, no means are available for protecting against injury from the needle after use when disposed. Some shields have been provided which may be mounted upon the syringe to cover the needle after use. However, although these devices will protect against accidental injury, they are not capable of preventing the shield from being moved to a position to expose the needle after use and preparatory to disposal.